The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Several kinds of programming techniques are commonly used to provide functional capabilities within internet browsers such as GOOGLE CHROME, MOZILLA FIREFOX and MICROSOFT INTERNET EXPLORER. For example, browser-executed code in the JAVASCRIPT language may be received and executed in the browser to provide local functions on a client computer while interacting with a remotely located server computer. As another example, certain browsers can receive and play ADOBE FLASH files to provide functional capabilities such as animation, movies, or games.
However, execution or playback of ADOBE FLASH files or other kinds of programs, languages or browser executable code typically requires streaming program file data from a separate server computer over an available public network connection, such as internet connection to an end user computer, because the programs are not natively executable on the computer; they require a player, browser plug-in, or other support software to run. If an internet connection is unavailable or has insufficient bandwidth, or if the player, plug-in or other support software is not installed, then execution or playback of the programs may be impossible or impractical, so there is a need for a way to provide end users with a way to play the programs without having a live connection or previously installed support software.
Further, website owners/operators or content owners/operators of ADOBE FLASH files or other kinds of programs, languages or browser executable code may wish to develop new revenue streams derived from their work, but may lack the technical skills or business contacts to implement, for example, monetization programs in connection with their work. Thus, there is a need to provide a convenient and simple way for content owners/operators or website owners/operators to integrate monetization techniques into existing ADOBE FLASH files or other kinds of browser executable code, programs or languages.